


you drive me crazy, in a good way

by klive



Series: Kliego Week 2020 [1]
Category: The Umbrella Academy (TV)
Genre: Almost Kiss, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Drug Withdrawal, Fake/Pretend Relationship, Feelings Realization, Gentle Kissing, Grinding, Implied/Referenced Drug Addiction, Kliego Week 2020, M/M, Making Out, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Porn with Feelings, Shotgunning, Sort Of, Teen Years, They're getting there, Time Travel, some fluff to start us off, they're about sixteen-seventeen, this is my first ship challenge and i'm excited for it aaaaaa
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-25
Updated: 2020-10-26
Packaged: 2021-03-09 06:56:05
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,645
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27189668
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/klive/pseuds/klive
Summary: It had been seventeen years since Diego had spent this much time with Klaus, sometimes seeing him in passing around the city but neither had the courage or exact want to stop one another and catch up. What was there to talk about after their respective escapes from the Academy? Not too much was the answer. Except now, when they only had three days left to live, supposedly, anyway, they figured it was time to catch up as quickly as they could, all while Diego tied Klaus to a chair so he can sweat, curse, and sicken himself through withdrawal.-------------------This is my first writer's challenge that I'm going to do my best to stick with as well as my first kliego ficandmy first time really writing Diego, so there's a lot of firsts going on. And ofc I'm nearly late with it, less than ten minutes to spare. I hope you enjoy!
Relationships: Diego Hargreeves/Klaus Hargreeves
Series: Kliego Week 2020 [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1984802
Comments: 2
Kudos: 18
Collections: Kliego Week 2020





	1. day one -- a kiss and then we'll forget

**Author's Note:**

> Day 1 - Pre-Canon OR _Canon Divergent_

Diego supposed he knew why Klaus needed to be tied up in order to get sober. Being tied to a chair meant he didn’t have anywhere to go— quite literally. He couldn’t get out to go sniffing for pills like a junkie bloodhound, couldn’t riffle through his old bedroom for expired pills or weed he still had in a stash somewhere even he had forgotten about either from years of not being there or the years of substance abuse after having hidden it. He didn't exactly want to hurt Klaus with the rope he was binding him with, but Klaus had said so himself, _"Tighter and higher,"_ so he followed instruction, starting to circle the rope up to Klaus' shoulders. 

"What nice quality time we get to spend together, Diego." Klaus said, feet bouncing tapping on the weathered wood beneath his feet. He was already sweating, either from the detox or the stuffiness of the attic, possibly both. He licked his sweaty upper lip, Diego's eyes catching a glimpse of it as he made another loop around him. "Not many people can say they spend their time reconnecting with one another by tying each other out in order to see conjure the dead and sweat out a cocktail of pills." 

"Not many people, or any at all." Diego agreed with a nod, pulling on the rope when he noticed it slack a little, causing Klaus to grunt slightly. 

"Maybe werewolves, or people who know werewolves. Probably wrap them in silver rope... or that might kill them, right? I'm sure they do something like this." Klaus was rambling, he knew he was, saying anything he could in order to quiet the voice in his head that was telling him to break his way out of the chair and leap out of the window to find his plug. He looked around when Diego stopped for a moment to check over his work thus far, spotting Ben at the banister across the way, watching them with a sad shake of his head. Klaus couldn't read his expression in the moment. Disappointment, maybe, he wouldn't doubt, anyway. Perhaps it was sympathy, having to watch Klaus reach this sort of level of desperation only to fall right back into his habits if he couldn't succeed in finding Dave.

Diego didn't entirely believe in werewolves, but at the same time, he wouldn't be too surprised. He could control moving objects and he was tying up a man who could quite literally talk, see, and conjure the dead at his own will, so why would someone being able to turn into a giant wolf be impossible? "If I ever meet a werewolf, I'll be sure to ask just that." He assured Klaus in effort to soothe his frenetic mind. He stopped in front of him to check on him, Klaus lifting his head as slowly as if it weighed a ton and the person holding the string attached to it had trouble pulling it. 

Klaus' eyes were wide, akin to a wild animal caught in someone's track, a sallow complexion like he was about to be sick, something Diego actually didn't doubt. If he had a free hand, he would try to grab a bucket he saw just over his shoulder, but he didn't trust Klaus enough to not bolt like the animal he was acting like. Diego thought quitting cigarettes had been tough, but he remembered the cold sweat, the shaking, the hairline trigger temper. He couldn't even imagine what Klaus was going through from all of the things coursing through his body. He can't say he envied him, but he could mostly sympathize and give a shred of empathy. 

"Thanks, man, I appreciate that." Klaus smiled anyway, a small one, but a smile at that. 

Diego stayed in front of Klaus, resting his hand on his shoulder for a moment. Really, he couldn't have picked a better time for this, when Diego was in a sling and the only other person around willing to help-- and around in general. "You're welcome, man," he said, holding Klaus' gaze for a few moments. 

"Diego," Klaus murmured into the space between them, throat working as he swallowed dryly, "I really owe you one. You're the only one who's, you know... stuck it out with me, even in just the past few days, and I don't think I've thanked you yet." He mused, close enough to drop his forehead to Diego's. It was covered in sweat, the stuffy heat of the attic getting to both of them, now, making their skin slick where it was now connected. 

It was an oddly sweet sentiment, given that all Diego had done since reuniting was give Klaus rides to places, breakfast-dinner, help fight off veterans at a bar, which he was just sure was some sort of crime, and now he was tying him tightly to a wooden chair in order to detox himself. He didn't think he would have seen it as such an amazing effort to rekindle any sort of relationship they had with one another, but it was obviously important to Klaus, so he was going to treat it as such. He ran his hand, still coiled with the excess of rope, along Klaus' shoulder, shutting his eyes as their foreheads stayed pressed together. "You don't have to thank me, Klaus, I just want to help out as much as I can." 

Perhaps it was the warmth, or the fact Diego was literally tying up Klaus, or the fact that they had missed each other-- not that either would admit to it. Just maybe it was the buried memories of sneaking through the hallways, finding secret spots to share together, the years apart only to reunite in potentially dire circumstances, but their lips pressed together, aching slow and dare Diego even say, tenderly, like he ever used that word in his life. 

And at that exact moment, a boy in a schoolboy uniform used a briefcase to reverse time, and erased the kiss in its entirety.


	2. day two -- a sandbox ashtray

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Day 2 - _Teen!Kliego_ OR Outsider POV

It wasn’t unusual to be woken up in the middle of the night to sneak it. It had become something of a routine between all of them. Usually it was Five who crept into his room to wake him up, always announcing that they are going to Griddy’s for the days’ last doughnuts before they were thrown out, as well as an excuse for him to get coffee, as Reginald practically banned the drink from the Academy. 

It was unusual, however, when it was anyone else who woke him up. He could easily guess by the cold hand on his shoulder, the deeper chilled temperature seeping through the cotton of his sleep shirt, that it was Klaus. 

Diego blinked blearily through the darkness of his room to Klaus. “Griddy’s? I thought Five was the ringleader for the doughnut shop heist.” He sat up on his elbow when Klaus took a step back. 

“Yes, that’s his forte, not mine.” Klaus agreed. “I wanted to know if you wanted to go to the park. A little midnight air, fresh and chilly and all that. Good for the lungs." He rambled on, not making too much sense. 

Diego wasn't sure if midnight air was any different than daytime air, the entire city was polluted anyway, so it didn't matter what time of day they were outside, smog coated their lungs with each breath. He shook his head slightly as if to clear his thoughts of Klaus ridiculous words. "What's at the p-park?" He asked, biting the meat of his cheek slightly when his throat stuck around the word. 

Klaus seemed to pay no attention to his stutter, perhaps knowing not to both anger and hurt Diego about it. Or simply because he didn't mind it, Diego wasn't sure about anything that dealt with Klaus, he was such a damn enigma. "Swings, teeter totters, that spinny thing, monkey bars, a suspicious sand pit." He began to list off, causing Diego to roll his eyes. "Perhaps the best part, my dear Diego, we won't be in this Academy with dear Daddy watching us." He added in an enticing, lilting tone, reaching to poke the night vision camera perched on Diego's lamp, angled down perfectly to see his upper half. 

Diego liked to think that Reginald had turned the cameras off a few years ago, mainly because he didn't want to think about the possibility of Reginald watching he and the others doing some... unsavory things through the throes of puberty. At least Ben and Five were released of that worry. Besides, that was always a solid argument: any reason to get out of the Academy walls for more than half an hour at a time. He shrugged and got out of bed, Klaus clapping his palms together softly, dropping down onto Diego's spot while he quickly changed into their workout uniform. Cool when it needed to be as well as warm, perfect for the chill of air that awaited them. "Lead the way," he told Klaus, handing him a flashlight after he tied his shoes. He couldn't remember the last time he went to the park, or any of them for that matter. It wasn't exactly a hotspot to any of them, perhaps that was from their unusual upbringing, not exactly being brought up to play like other kids. Sure, they used to chase one another around when they were younger. Then the training got tougher the older they got, Five got lost, and Ben died, bringing that small playful energy they once held to a screeching halt. 

They crept carefully through the hallways, sliding down the railings of the staircases to avoid any potential creaking steps, biting back snickers as they slid down, Diego tucking into a roll when they reached the bottom. Klaus lightly kicked at him with a foot as he passed, quickly running and forgetting all attempts to be quiet when Diego scrambled to chase after him, whisper-shouting at him all the while. The air was biting when they made it outside, Klaus fixing down his hair where Diego had smacked the back of his head. 

"See, Diego, isn't this nice?" Klaus asked once their feet hit the sidewalk, stretching his arms out, one across Diego's chest as they walked. "That fresh air," he dropped his head back and pulled in a deep breath through his nose, "it's almost like the factories and pavement vents called it a night." 

"Yeah, sure," Diego said, moving an arm behind Klaus' back so he could give the spot between his shoulder blades a few pats. 

The park wasn't too far from the Academy, to Diego's surprise. Just down the street a ways and then across one empty road, not bothering to wait for the crosswalk sign to turn green, an incredibly tiny feat that still brought a thrill to the both of them. They weren't the town's heroes at that moment, they were just boys sneaking out of the house to play at the park. Definitely considered loitering, which was illegal, but he was sure that was what typical teenagers did. He was especially sure that they also stole cigarettes from corner stores.

"Where did you manage to swipe those from?" Diego asked when Klaus lifted the black and gold printed carton from his jacket pocket to show him under a streetlamp. He started climbing the stairs of the tall play area, wanting to go down the slide, unsure if Klaus did too or if he simply wanted to continue following him. He would guess the latter.

Klaus shrugged, the faux feathers on the collar of his jacket brushing against his jawline. "Around," he answered innocently, smiling broadly when Diego glanced at him over his shoulder. "What are you going to do, snitch on me?" He seemed to immediately regret asking that, Diego half turned to look at Klaus while he rested his hands on the plastic top of the slide tube. "You better not!" He squawked. 

"I didn't say I would, I just like to see you sweat." Diego clicked his tongue with a smile before jumping into the tube, Klaus noisily following after him. He stepped to the side once he landed in the wood chips, Klaus landing non too gracefully behind him. 

"That's just cruel, Diego." Klaus pouted, still holding the carton and now a lighter. "I was going to offer you one since you were kind enough to come play with me, but now I change my mind." 

Of all things to share, Diego wasn't sure why a cigarette would have been an entirely great idea in Klaus mind, then again, he watched Klaus snort an entire line of powdered sugar because Luther dared him. He didn't so much dare him, more like a, _"Come on, Klaus, quit screwing around! Baking is serious. Next thing I know, you'll be snorting powdered sugar."_ He should have known better than to give Klaus ideas, but it got him out of training from a nosebleed that lasted for hours. A cigarette, however, was, like... an adult thing. Even Reginald didn't smoke them, said they were filthy, killed your body, all of which Diego didn't doubt, but he had seen Klaus sneak one every now and then on the rooftop, wrinkling his nose at the smell that lingered on him when he brushed passed Diego in the hallway. "Only if you tell me where you stop them from." He bartered. 

That made Klaus scoff, turning on a heel to make his way over to a teeter totter, making it Diego's turn to follow after him. "You sound like such a Boy Scout," he joked only because he was actually slightly annoyed that he had to spill his guts just to share a smoke with Diego. Almost like he forgot that Diego has not smoked before. He lifted the teeter totter up by the handle, holding the seat between his knees while he waited for Diego to meet him on the other side. While Klaus was taller than Diego, just by a couple inches, Diego was now broader and thicker than Klaus was, but because of the slight advantage in height he had over him, it sort of evened them out, so it made for a matched teeter and totter. 

Diego didn't say anything, silently prompting Klaus to answer, to which he growled at, kicking his legs off the ground. "I took them from a gas station almost out of the city, passed that old canning factory." He answered, nodding his head towards the side as if directing Diego just in case he wanted to go steal cigarettes too. "You're not gonna snitch on me, are you? That would be so uncool, Diego. I don't snitch on you."

"What could you snitch on me about?" Diego asked with a tilt of his head, balancing he and Klaus in the air, just enough for the toe of his shoe to brush the ground.

"For being a tattletale bitch," Klaus grinned but it quickly turned into an expression of panic when he met the ground harshly, once again having to run from Diego. At least they had room to run here, out in the open air without a fear of waking anyone up, well, anyone nearby, that was. Klaus' shrieks were probably heard by some of the apartments across the street, but being in a busy city, Diego wouldn't doubt that they would go unnoticed, same with his own shouts of demanding Klaus to stop running already. The chase only ended when Klaus tripped over the edge of the proclaimed suspicious sandbox, causing Diego to laugh when twin waves of sand came out from either side of his body.

"That's what I would call karma," Diego beamed right back, basking in the amusement of Klaus' still body before helping him up and brushing sand off of his clothes. "I'm not a tattletale b-bitch. Luther would be the one to tell on you. Besides, we're almost seventeen, we shouldn't be doing so much tattling anymore. That's kid shit." He pointed out, sitting down on the aged, splintered wood, careful not to rub any showing skin on it. 

Klaus dropped beside him, no sense of personal space, hip and shoulder melding right alongside Diego's. "Yeah, well, that's what I was trying to say," he mumbled, tapping the carton to his palm a few times before sliding a cigarette free. Diego watched him hold it between his lips, the small flame of the lighter highlighting his nose and the reflection of his eyes, causing him to look down when Klaus turned to face him. The tip of it crackled red and orange, a light grey plume of smoke trailing out from Klaus' nostrils just seconds later. "Some?" He offered the cigarette to Diego, who declined with a shake of his head, making Klaus hum questioningly. 

"I've never smoked one, Klaus." Diego answered like it should have been obvious, at least to Diego it was obvious. 

Apparently not to Klaus, who's eyes widened as he took his next drag. "You haven't? That's crazy!" He laughed incredulously. "You seem like you'd be a smoking type."

It was Diego's turn to laugh, albeit in confusion. "What does that even mean? There's a type of person who just _looks_ like a smoker?" He questioned. That couldn't have been a thing, right? 

"Sort of. You just seem like you would, you're all broody and wear dark civvies, all edgy and whatever. Total smoker vibe, but the "I steal from my parents" type." Klaus answered like he had thought about it. Actually, Diego wouldn't be surprised if Klaus had thought about it before, he thought about the strangest things and Diego never knew just what would come out of his mouth. "Anyway, you wanna try? It's not all that bad, I swear." He assured, hand hanging in the air between the two of them. 

Diego regarded it for a moment. What bad could one drag do? Surely it wouldn't immediately give him cancer or have to get his tongue cut out, as Reginald always said could happen. He had to have known Klaus stole cigarettes with the not so subtle reminders of the dangers. He licked over his lips slightly then shrugged. "Okay," he nodded tersely, "what do I... do? Do I just breathe it in?" He asked, squinting down at Klaus' hand as he took the lit stick from it, fingers brushing and bumping together in the outer ring of a nearby lamppost's beam.

"Basically, yeah," Klaus nodded, now resting an elbow on his knee so he could watch Diego all the while. He was glad Diego didn't seem pressure by it, even grabbing it from Klaus himself, so that was a relief in and of itself to him. 

So Diego did just that, tentatively wrapping his lips around where Klaus' had just been, Allison's teasing voice of indirect kisses echoing in his mind from when he and Ben had shared a spoon for a bowl of ice cream they had a few years ago. He breathed in and started to cough barely a second later after a stinging feeling crawled down his throat like a swarm of angry wasps. He shoved the cigarette back to Klaus who could hardly keep himself together, laughing at Diego's misfortune and misty eyes. "That shit's nasty!" He shouted at Klaus, shoving his shoulder as he continued to laugh, mostly from how wide Diego's eyes had gone. 

"Aw, come on! You're just new!" Klaus said, taking a drag himself the more he kept giggling to himself. "Okay, maybe that was a little mean of me, just throwing you in blind," he ignored the muttered _"Yeah, no shit,"_ from Diego, "let's try this thing I've seen in some movies. Surely that means it works, right?" He asked, not blaming Diego for the uncertain side-eye he gave him. He motioned for Diego to come closer, their faces in one another's space now. He tilted his face away enough so he could pull in a deep drag, turning back to Diego and tapping his bottom lip. 

Unsurprisingly, Diego pulled back in confusion. "What are you doing?" He asked and Klaus rolled his eyes, only repeating the action again. It would have helped if Klaus had explained himself, but in typical Klaus fashion, it seemed to slip his mind, or something he would explain after he was done doing whatever he was doing. Knowing this, Diego leaned back in slightly, just until the tips of their noses pressed together, parting his lips per silent instruction. 

Klaus exhaled into Diego's parted lips, Diego breathing it in. It didn't burn as much like this, not as concentrated as it had been from taking a drag from the cigarette itself. Sure, it was a little odd, Diego's heart started to beat harshly and his palms became clammy where they rested on his knees. He wasn't sure why, either, all Klaus was doing was breathing hotly into his open mouth, but he was pretty sure his upper lip brushed against his own. Klaus looked up to his face, breathing the rest of the smoke to the side of them. "You okay? How was that?" 

Diego hadn't coughed, which was nice, it didn't hurt, and he exhaled what Klaus had given him. His face cheeks felt warm down to his jaw, concerned he was having a heart attack over some little crush-- even if he didn't even know it was just that. "Oh, yeah, that's better," he nodded, "we can do that again, j-just until it's gone." He doubted he played that off any sort of cool that he would like, Klaus slowly growing smile telling him just that, but he didn't say a word when he put his free hand on Diego's and they both tilted their heads slightly the next time they leaned in.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> let's hear it for day two! 
> 
> i might make a carrd or something for fic requests? i've been so bored and in a writing mood lately. we'll see lmao. as always, i hope you enjoyed!


End file.
